Yikes!
by pinkpower
Summary: Rated M for adult language and to be on the safe side. Jay's POV in the things he does for Manny and what he feels about her. Janny!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Am I crazy? No, seriously. Answer the question.

I'm sitting in jail, because I want to give Manny some stupid demo so she can get into some stupid college. Does that seem sane to you? I didn't think so. Besides, it's not like I seriously have any hope of being forgiven of switching the DVDs in the first place. This is Manny we're talking about after all. The girl wouldn't know harmless humor if it rang her doorbell. The Manning kid screwed her over good, I guess. Her mistake.

Manny does really have a way of getting under my skin. She just makes me so mad to the point where I want to choke that pretty little neck of hers. Honestly, there are times where she just needs to shut that big yap of hers. Silence can be music to my ears at times. It's so rare when she does decided to shut up, but that means something is wrong. And being the caring guy that I am, I feel the need to ask her what her problem is, despite breaking the sounds of silence. Oh, boy…

I know I'm not completely mental, though. I do actually know why I am attracted to her. At first, it was her breasts that caught my attention. Yeah, you can bet the video got around to me. Towerz emailed it to me. After that, I wanted to touch her perfect breasts so much. Every time I saw how a shirt fitted her, I wanted to make her take it off so I could taste them. But once I actually started getting to know Manny, I genuinely began to like her as a human being and not some sexual fantasy that I jack off to. I learned she was actually quite good at acting, and got to hear her side of the love triangle story. She wasn't such a slut after all. In fact, she was more like me than I realized. She was imperfect and fragile, but still managed to walk on her two feet. Of course, the need to touch those boobs of hers is still her, making my cock very aroused, but I have managed to overcome that.

The most attractive thing about Manny is her smile. Back in her kiddy days, I still thought the same thing about her smile. Sure, it was hard to see with Emma blocking it with the entire spotlight she got. Sheesh. No wonder Manny wanted to have some attention. Emma Nelson was quite the attention whore herself. Her self righteous antics proved that. Manny's innocence was bound to be shattered by that.

You know, I've even turned down some major bucks. I don't even know why, either. I could have been a very rich man, but I turned it all down. Money in pocket could have bought me a couple of beers and a few hookers, too. But, I told Manny to keep it. I said that I was having fun with her, for the lack of better words. With Manny it was something more. One look at her and I could feel my palms get sweaty. My eyes didn't always undress her, but they actually stared at her brown eyes. There was a time when I thought Manny's eyes were green. Boy, am I an idiot or what?

So, today, there was a very hot blonde today. She invited me to some party on the beach. When you decided to decode that, it means, "Wanna see what I look like without a bikini?" I could have said yes. I was so tempted, but I couldn't. I didn't say no, because Spinner was playing Gemini Cricket on me. I mean, this girl was HOT, but that just wasn't enough for once. Manny was the only reason I had for refusing this girl some awesome Jay time. There was still no guarantee that Manny was going to be mine again, but she was still more important than this random chick. That much I knew.

To top it all off, I could be fucking some gorgeous girls, listening to some pumpin' jams, but I'm not. No. I'm stuck in jail. The only music I am listening to is the music from Spinner's butt. NOT FUN! But, as fate would have it, the cop over by the desk isn't so quiet either.

To recap:

I want to murder Manny.

I love it when she doesn't talk.

I know when something is wrong.

I feel the need to comfort her.

I lust after her.

I adore her smile.

I turned down money.

I like looking into her eyes.

I've taken the time to get to know, instead of asking for her to spread her legs.

I wanted to drive all the way to Smithdale just to save her career.

I didn't want to have sex with a blonde.

And now, I'm in jail for her.

That all adds up to one thing. I must be in love. Yikes!


End file.
